In Love With A Superstar!
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 17, has a huge crush on a guy everybody in this world knows. He can sing, is handsome AND popular. I like girls with beautiful eyes... that shine. Was what he said. This kept her thinking... The longwaited CHAPTER SIX is UP!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story dedicated to all my friends and CCS fans out there. AREN'T S&S THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER? X)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. _But I do own the plot._ **

Enjoy... :)

SUMMARY:

In Love With A Superstar!

Sakura Kinomoto, 17, is an average-looking girl who has this huge crush on a guy everybody in this word knows. He is handsome, sings well AND is popular. "I like girls with beautiful eyes… that shine." Was what he said. This kept her thinking…

**CHAPTER ONE**

She rummaged through the 3 wrapped-up magazines again as she took her queue in the line of shoppers at the cashier. The queue was, no doubt, long, for it was a Saturday. She turned around and glanced at the magazine shack again. 'They're clearing out fast.', she thought as people practically snatched the remaining of what's left from the shack. Her thoughts were disrupted by the vibration in her jean's pocket. Holding the magazines between her arm and her body, she took her phone out, pulled out the socks protecting it and flipped open her phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura Kinomoto desu." she spoke into the phone.

"Sakura-chan! I'm at Takashimaya Shopping Center already. Where exactly are you?" Her buddy plus cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, asked.

"Oh, I'm at Kinokuniya... Queuing at the cashier near the magazines' shack. Come and find me?" She replied, the pile of magazines sliding and threatening to fall off any moment. She squeezed her arm towards her body with a greater force, stopping them from falling. Biting onto her hand phone socks, she freed one of her hands which immediately adjusted the magazines' positions and held onto the socks again.

"Ok, ok. Hey, guess who I saw! It's -" Tomoyo started rambling, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Ah wait, it's my turn! I'll see you later and we'll talk k? Bye!" Without waiting for a reply, she cupped her phone and pushed it back into the socks, then back into her pocket.

"Miss, over here please." The cashier smiled politely and directed her the way. She hurried towards the cashier and loosened her grip off the magazines, placing them on top of the counter as she rummaged through her bag in search of her wallet. "It's a total of $44.20. Are you a member, Miss?" The cashier asked. **(A/N: I'm using currencies from Singapore as I don't know Japan's currency. My bad! AND 50bucks in Singapore is A LOT, whereas 5bucks only gets you a meal from Macdonald's - NOT upsized.)**

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, I'm not. Erm, how do I become one?"

She smiled and answered, "It's $25 for a lifetime membership. Care to join?"

"$25 for a lifetime... Sounds reasonable, but no thanks, not today." Sakura said as she passed a $50 note to her. As the cashier was registering the cash, Sakura glanced into her wallet. 'Great, I'm broke again.' She sighed.

"Looks like someone's out of cash again!" A certain someone said gleefully, peeping into her wallet.

"Oh hey Tomoyo, yea yea, you're rich. Don't have to boss around, ya' know." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Thank you." She said to the cashier who returned her the change.

"From $50 to $5, look how willing you are to spend on him!" Tomoyo cooed. "Anyways, E.H. in any of those mags?" She asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Well, sad to say... Yes..." Sakura answered, with a faked sad-face, earning a slap on her arm and a death-glare from Tomoyo. "Oww! I'm kidding! Relax!" She cried, and continued, "Who did you say you saw?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo gave her a confused look.

"Well? We were on the phone just now, and you said you saw someone?" Sakura queried, sweat-dropping.

"OH! That! I saw Takashi-kun and Chiharu-chan together, holding hands!" Tomoyo's reply earned a squeak form Sakura.

"So they're FINALLY together? That calls for a celebration!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down in the middle of the mall. Seeing the childishness in Sakura emerge, Tomoyo did the thing she always did - A camcorder came out of nowhere and, well, you know the rest. :)

-----

"Hey Syaoran, ready for the next interview?" A navy-haired boy at the age of 18 asked the other as he pushed up his glasses, "Heard that this next one is gonna be a big shot."

"Go on, Eriol, I'll be there as soon as I'm done. This thing is holding me back. Argh." A chestnut-haired boy of the same age grumbled as he fixed the buttons on his tuxedo. "Go now, or we'll both be late. And shit, my hair's still in a mess!"

"That's what the girls like about you, your messy-but-sexy hair." Eriol Hiiragizawa reponded in a matter-of-factly way, shuffling Li Syaoran's hair, thus making it even more messy.

"OI, STOP IT ERIOL!" Syaoran roared. He hated it when people messed with his hair.

Eriol shrugged and said, "I'll be outside. Get out quick. You don't want to hear Meiling-chan screaming away."

Syaoran shuddered at the thought. "Right." He had to agree with Eriol. That girl was no joke.

Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Both at the age of 18. Young, but already world-known singers who got the old ladies fainting and young girls drooling at their feet. A wink from them could kill 3/4 of the world's population - that's how formidable they are. Both formed a band, Fire&Ice, at an early age of 13, but debutted only at 16. Today was their 2nd anniversary after their debut, and tonnes of reporters had begged their manager for an interview with them. Of course, only the big-shots are allowed access to this very special event.

"LII SYAAAOOORAAAN! ARE YOU SILL NOT DONE YET YOU BIG-SHOT AIRHEADED DUMBASS! EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU DAMMIT!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. 'Here she comes. Eriol HAS to leave at the right time. Great.' Holding his breadth, he waited for the certain ruby-eyed girl to barch into the room and give him a good kicking in the ass.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" The girl screeched, her long, black hair standing in all directions.

"Can't you see I'm having trouble with the buttons? And for God's sake, stop yelling! If my eardrums burst I'd like to see how I can STILL continue to sing." He replied as calmly as he could, glaring at her at the same time.

She grabbed him at the collar and pulled him up, buttoning his tuxedo for him. "The manager's going crazy. You're dumb, really. There it's done."

"... That's fast." He said, "Let's go then."

"What, no 'Thank You'?" She pouted. "I'm not paid to do that ya' know."

"Right, whatever. Thank you my dearest cousin Meiling. Happy?" He said, opening the door at the same time for her. "Now let's go, will we?"

"That's better, Wolf-guy." She smirked, walking out of the room as Syaoran followed suit.

-----

"So, tell us more about yourselves, won't you?" A female reporter asked. Light were flashing in Syaoran and Eriol's direction.

"Well… I am a person of words, whereas this guy here is of expressions and emotions. He doesn't talk much about himself, sadly." Eriol answered. He had been doing most of the answerings since Syaoran was well, not a man of words.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "I do speak. It's not as if I'm dumb or something."

"Oh there he goes again, glaring and puffing and pouting like he always does. Hohoho." Eriol continued.

"I SO DO-NOT POUT!" Syaoran flared.

"Well well, that's very interesting. Now, invading into a lil' bit of your privacy, tell us what type of girls attract you." The reporter asked again.

"Girls you say… I must say, someone with enchanting features. I'm being honest here. I like beautiful girls. Long hair, sexy lips, hot figure… Someone like you." Eriol answered the reporter's question, flattering her a whole lot. This made Syaoran almost want to puke.

"Oh, ahem, very nice of you to say that." The reporter flushed and continued, now facing Syaoran, "What about you, Li-san? Anything in particular that you'd like your girlfriend to have?"

Syaoran thought for awhile, "I think… she must have a pair of beautiful eyes. Eyes that shine."

The reporter nodded and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

"Er, that's all?" She finally said when he didn't continue. "You really are not a man of words huh?" She, along with Eriol and some other workers, chuckled over the comment. Syaoran blushed and looked down as everyone laughed at him, and one of the camera-man caught it.

-----

Sakura felt her face turn bleet red when she saw the picture of her idol blushing madly. 'God, he's too cute.' She thought to herself. 'Beautiful eyes… How beautiful is beautiful? Beautiful as in big?'

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in concern as her cousin's face turned red. Getting no response, she moved over to where Sakura was sitting and traveled down her gaze, "_Kawaii_, he's blushing! What does it say Sakura-chan?"

"He… likes girls with beautiful eyes… that shine…" Sakura replied, so soft that it was barely a whisper, but Tomoyo heard her.

"Well, you do have beautiful eyes." Tomoyo said suddenly, causing Sakura to jerk her head up.

"I do?" She asked, looking at Tomoyo with awe.

"Yes, you do. Your eyes talk. And they're telling me that you have a really huge crush on this Li guy." This made Sakura blush even more.

"I... I don't have a crush on him!" Sakura denied. But deep down in her heart, she knew. She knew it when she first saw him on the train…

--------------------

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 1! HOW WAS IT!? X) Review, KAY?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH:3 Some of you might have noticed, many stories are on Syaoran being the superstar with flocks of girls chasing him around, but Sakura is always the one who's not interested? Nah, I'm gonna make Sakura a fangirl as well in this fic. More realistic? HEHE. This chapter will be a flashback in the beginning… And Sakura + Tomoyo will be going on a trip:)

**animeboy-12//** Thank you! Please continue to support me! And have you read my other fic:)

**Kahou//** I hope I don't disappoint you ne? 'Cos their train-meeting is not really THAT interesting… Gomen…

**coreagurl//** Can't wait? Here it is:D

**Eli//** You're clever! Yup, it IS a flashback. What happened on the train might disappoint you though… :x Hohoho

**darkstar of ice// **Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter 2! Hope you'll enjoy it too, ne?

**Tamster//** Updated! Thanks for your compliment. I hope the following chapters will keep you reading. :)

**AdaZu//** Meet soon and fall in love? It will be unrealistic won't it? Why not make it a lil' but draggy, a lil' bit cliff-hanging, and a lil' bit torturous for you guys? Haha. I'm just kidding. I'll see what I can do ne! Thanks for the review!

**Hanabira no Mai// **Haha, Sakura having beautiful eyes is a fact. Don't worry, they won't be meeting in this Chapter, but soon! I promise!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. _But I do own the plot._ **

Enjoy... :)

**CHAPTER TWO**

6 MONTHS AGO…

**Sakura's POV**

'Holidays are boring. I having nothing, NOTHING at all left to do. Laundry done, windows cleaned, floor mopped, homework done… And it's only 2pm!' I thought as I flipped through the channels on TV. 'Commercials, commercials and commercials. Where is Tomoyo-chan when I need her most?!'

I heard the phone ring and got up from the sofa, lazily dragging my feet to the phone. "Moshi-moshi, Sakura Kinomoto desu." I said into the phone.

"Sakura-chan, are you free? Let's go shopping!" I lightened up a whole lot when I heard Tomoyo-chan's voice, and the fact that she's asking me out on this totally boring day!

"Great timing Tomoyo-chan! Where are we going?" I asked enthusiastically, the boredom in me disappeared almost immediately.

"How 'bout Shibuya?" she asked.

"Oh sure! I'll see you at the Shibuya Station in an hour's time, ok?" I chirped, the wardrobe in my head trying to pick out the right clothing to wear at the same time. Excited? You bet. I hung up the phone after getting an "OK" from Tomoyo-chan. I picked up the remote control and switched off the TV, and wrote this beside my name on the clipboard,

**SAKURA: Out with Tomoyo-chan! I'll be having dinner outside. Chores done!**

After that. I sprang up the stairs and prepared myself. About fifteen minutes later, I was ready to go. I made sure that all the electricity are switched off and locked the door behind me. The train came pretty fast, and lucky me, there was a seat left when I boarded the train, and of course, I took it.

The ride was very long, and was putting me to sleep. I tried my best to force my eyes open, fearing to miss my stop if I really did fall asleep. Sadly, I failed to keep myself awake and my head started falling to the side… and falling… and even lower… and… _BAM!_ Man was I shocked! My head actually knocked against the wall – hard. Feeling embarrassed, I looked around. I could feel the heat penetrating from my face.

'Phew, luckily nobody saw me.' I thought, 'I hope that knock wasn't loud.' Rubbing on the spot on my head which hurt, I noticed this guy sitting opposite me with a cap. The cap revealed a bit of his chestnut-colored hair which _almost_ reached his shoulders. Anyways, he was asleep, his head leaned on the wall beside him, and he was facing down. I don't know what made me notice him… He kinda had this really strong force which attracted my attention. His dressing, I must say, is really _simple_, but well, T-shirt and jeans on him looks special. I think it's the way he carries himself…

When the door of the train swung open, he opened his eyes lazily, rubbed them and gave a yawn. A _cute_ yawn. This time, I could see his features clearly. Amber-eyed, tall nose, clean and pimple-less face… and a wonderful smile… 'Smiling at me?' I thought as I smiled back and waved. He didn't wave back… and he wasn't smiling at me! BUMMED. How humiliating! He was smiling at this old lady who just walked in… and he gave up his seat! Sweet.

Throughout the whole ride afterwards, my attention was focused on him – his every yawn, every twitch of his nose, and the way he cutely jerked his head up and looked around after falling asleep.

"Shibuya Station." The PCA system announced. Unwillingly, I picked up my bag and got out of the train, sneaking one last look at him. I took the stairs up to the platform and took a turn. Then, something caught my eyes – a poster. There were two good-looking guys on the poster… one with navy hair and the other one with chestnut colored hair and… Amber eyes?! He looked terribly familiar… Oh… OH MY GOD! He's that guy on the train! Fire&Ice… What's this? A band?

**END of POV**

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out, waving a hand in front of Sakura who was in a daze.

"Wha-what?" Sakura jerked back into reality.

"I was just telling you, Fire&Ice is having a concert in Yokohama Arena this coming Monday, which is 2 days from now!" Tomoyo chirped, her eyes sparkling. She had always admired Eriol Hiiragizawa from Fire&Ice.

"I know about it! But I heard the tickets are all sold out… Just my luck. And they aren't cheap!" Sakura whined, disappointment clearly shown in her voice. "You know how much I want to go!"

"Of course I know, but Sakura-chan, that's not my point. You obviously weren't listening to what I said just now. Okaa-san bought us 2 front-row tickets for the concert!" Tomoyo announced, smiling like a dork.

Sakura swore she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. "Are… Are you sure?" she asked in awe. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Well, if you don't believe, don't go." Tomoyo sing-songed.

"I… I… I…" Sakura tried to force her words out.

"But we couldn't get the backstage pass. There were only 2 of them, and apparently, some desperate losers got them first." Tomoyo complained.

"So, if we got the backstage pass, that means we're desperate losers as well?" Sakura replied, earning a sweat-drop from Tomoyo.

-----

Syaoran ruffled his hair as he twirled the chair around. He was bored, to death.

"Li! Can you please pay attention! The concert is in 2 days!" his manager, Ayama Saitomo burst out.

Wincing, Syaoran reluctantly stopped the twirling chair and looked at the crew. "Whatever." He adjusted his clothes and sat upright.

"Chill Saitomo-san, you know how he's like." Eriol tried to defend Syaoran.

"Argh. Go back and pack. We'll be leaving for Yokohama tonight. Make sure you reach the station by 8. And Eriol, don't you dare bring 4 damned luggages. We'll only be there for 5 days. After the concert, you'll have 3 days to shop around. Take it as a rest." With that, she packed the stuff on the table and walked out of the meeting room, followed by the other crews.

"Blah blah blah." Syaoran muttered under his breadth.

Eriol chuckled upon seeing Syaoran throwing his tantrum again. "Yo yo, wassup with you again?"

"Nothing. I just hate that woman who took away my freedom and bosses me around." Syaoran replied. "Let's go, we need to pack."

-----

9pm, Yokohama Station

"We're here!" Sakura said, "Which hotel, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Royal Hotel!" Tomoyo replied.

"Royal? The 6-star hotel?!" Sakura asked, her eyes bulging.

"Ya-huh. Okaa-san booked a suite for us." Tomoyo replied in a as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"A… A suite? Daidouji-san shouldn't have! It's only a week…" Sakura answered, feeling guilty that she haven't, and will not be, paying a single cent on this trip.

"What do you mean "shouldn't have"? Okaa-san is your aunt!" Tomoyo tried to reason, "Anyway, the chauffeur is here, let's go, ne?" she picked up ONE OF HER luggage and walked towards a looong limousine.

-----

"Yokohama Station". The PCA system announced. Syaoran put on his sunglasses and stepped out of the train, followed by Eriol who was struggling with his 5 luggages. The crew followed closely behind.

"I thought that woman asked you not to bring too many luggages?" Syaoran mused at Eriol's struggling form.

"NO! She said not to bring 4, so I brought 5!" Eriol said proudly. "Speaking of which, mind helping me with one of them…?"

"NO WA-" Before Syaoran could finish, Eriol cut in.

"Oh great! Thank you so much! Here. It's the lightest among these 5. Er, let's go!" Eriol sped off, leaving Syaoran with a HUGE luggage by his side, lying just beside his own.

"HII-RA-GI-ZA-WA!!! WAIT UP!" Syaoran raged, this caused him to earn quite a few stares. "Oh no…" He said as a few girls started running towards him. Picking up the luggages, he ran full-speed towards Eriol. _"YOU WILL PAY!"_ He thought.

----- (A/N: You guys thought I'll make SS meet in the station ne? Hoho Nah, too coincidental, isn't it?)

9.30PM, Royal Hotel

**Sakura's POV**

'This hotel is… magnificent!' I thought as I stepped into the lobby of Royal Hotel. Everybody is dressed appropriately, as though going for a formal event, whereas here I am, in jeans and a plain white polo-T. I think I've embarrassed Tomoyo-chan…

**End of POV**

"So, Daidouji-san, your suite is on the 46th floor, Room 462. Please enjoy your stay here." The receptionist said, smiling a very polite smile.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo thanked, grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to the lift. What they did not notice was that two guys, one with messy chestnut-colored hair and the other with navy-colored hair, were just inches beside them at the reception counter…

--------------------

**A/N: Chapter TWO done! Enjoyed it? Or was it boring? Wait patiently for Chapter 3!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm guessing MANY of you are pretty pissed at me for taking such a long time to update eh? I'm really sorry, my Granny was admitted to the hospital due to a fall… Anyways, THANKS to all those who reviewed! I love you:)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. _But I do own the plot._ **

Enjoy... :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FLASHBACK – 5 YEARS AGO**

"I hate my life! Stupid clan! Stupid mommy! Stupid annoying sisters!" a 13-year-old boy with intense amber eyes complained. "Why must I always listen to what they say? I'm not a little boy anymore!"

"Well, you are in their eyes." Someone replied. Syaoran turned around to face a man with gentle features and a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Syaoran queried, picking up his defense.

"You can call me Wei. I'm the founder of Wei Entertainment." The man replied. Syaoran gave him a "So? What do you want." look, and he continued. "How about showing them – whoever you were scolding a while ago – what you can do without listening to them? Prove to them that you're not a little boy anymore."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, confusion shown clearly on his face.

"Join my Company. You will know what I mean when you succeed. Do you want to take the challenge?" Wei asked, another smile plastered on his face…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sirs, your suites will be on the 48th floor, Rooms 487 and 488. Hope you'll enjoy your stay here." The receptionist handed over the card-keys to Syaoran and Eriol.

Nodding, Syaoran took one of the card-keys and proceeded to where the lifts were.

"Sorry, he's in a bad mood today. Thank you." Eriol took the remaining card-key and jogged a bit to catch up with Syaoran. "That was very bad manners, my friend." All he got back was a gruff "Whatever." from Syaoran. Sighing, he gave up on trying to humor his friend, for he was getting restless from the long ride. 'I need a good sleep tonight.' Eriol thought.

-----

The lift door gracefully slid open and waving good-bye to the lift-lady, Sakura stepped out of it and looked around, trying to find their room. 'So… huge.' She followed behind Tomoyo, at the same time, appreciating the decorations hung on the walls. The ground was soft, so soft that she was tempted to look at it. "To-Tomoyo-chan…" She called out with a stutter.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo stopped walking and turned towards her best friend.

"We… We…" Sakura started.

"Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Tomoyo's expression changed – from happy to worried.

"N-No… We…" Sakura stopped, gulped, and continued, "We're walking on… Red… Carpet…" Sakura finished.

"…Sakura-chan… This is a 6-Star hotel… If you haven't noticed?" Tomoyo said, sweat-dropping.

"Ho-hoe!" With that, Tomoyo fell – anime-style.

-----

Royal Hotel, 48th Floor - Room 488

"Why do we need to _gather_ in _my_ room?" Syaoran asked, emphasizing on the words "gather" and "my".

"Does that even matter? Stop wincing like a child and finish this, will you?" Syaoran's manager, Ayama Saitomo urged. She was known for her really bad temper and impatient personality.

Syaoran gave a loud "tze" and went back into the topic – half-listening.

"Tomorrow, all of you, yes ALL, will have to be prepared by 8 in the morning. We'll meet at the lobby and leave for Yokohama Arena together. It will be a day of intensive full-dress rehearsal, so please be punctual and stay in good condition. If anything goes wrong, we will have to cancel this whole thing. Do you hear me?" Ayama explained. After she earned nods from everbody, she continued, "Li, I understand that your mother, Yelan Li-san will be watching you at the concert too, so I've reserved the backstage passes for her."

"WHAT?! Mother will be there?!" Syaoran practically sreamed.

"LI! This is not a supermarket! Lower down your volume please!" Ayama flinched. "Yes, she called to tell me that she will be there, with one of your sisters."

'Even my sister? Great, just great.' Syaoran thought. With a sigh, he said, "Ok ok, will all of you just leave the room now? I need sleep to stay in _good condition_."

After everybody left the room, Syaoran plopped down on the bed and cursed everything that he could curse. 'Eriol MUST be the one who told her. Or Meiling? Argh. How can I sing into her face?' With the thought, she fell into a deep slumber, with a frown that never left his face.

Monday, The Concert

"HOOOEEEEEE!!!!!" (I'm thinking most of you know who this came from, but for those who don't know…) Sakura yelled, hoping in the back of her mind that hey eyes are playing tricks on her. It was already 11AM, and she and Tomoyo are still in bed.

"Wha-What? What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she sprang up from her bed.

Unable to explain, Sakura pushed the digital alarm clock in front of Tomoyo's face. "E-Eleven?" Tomoyo said. After she had digested what she said, she continued, "Oh my god, ELEVEN? It's ELEVEN? ELEVEN already?!" Sakura nodded so hard that her head could fall off any moment, then, as if on cue, both girls jumped out of their bed and tried to get ready in half an hour's time.

Well, what could I say? The concert starts at 12.30PM, SHARP.

Half an hour later, both girls were ready. Tomoyo was wearing a white bare-back top with polka-dots at the edges, and a dark denim jeans which was tight-fitting. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few strands of baby fringe let loose. Sakura, on the other hand, wore a pink tank-top with rose petals at the lower left hem of it. Her bottoms? A pair of white 3/4 denim pants. Her hair was let down, and she had a pair of huge sunglasses to complete her look. On the whole, both of them looked simple yet stylish at the same time.

"Ken, we'll be waiting for you at the entrance, and please be quick, we're in a rush. Oh, and Ken, not the limo please." Tomoyo spoke into the phone. "What? For repair? But it'll be absurd to go to a concert in a limousine!... Oh, ok then, see you in a minute!" After hanging up, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and led her down to where Ken, her chauffeur, was waiting.

-----

Two boys were taking a rest backstage while waiting for their concert to start. They could already hear the hyper fans out there, screaming their lungs out. It was their biggest concert ever for their very special occasion, and yes, they were nervous.

"You ready, Wolf?" Eriol asked as he gulped down yet another bottle of mineral water. He would always use Syaoran's nickname when he's either too lazy to call his name, or too nervous to even think.

"Stop drinking so much water. You wouldn't want to stop the concert half-way just to go to the gents." Syaoran replied.

Nodding, Eriol threw the empty bottle away and burried his head in his hands. "I'm nervous like shit." He commented.

"Well, I'm nervous too. But no worries. Once you're out there, the nervousness will die down. Just make sure you do one hell of a good job out there." Syaoran said, at the same time, trying to eat in his words to cut down on his nervousness. 'And I hope I won't make a fool out of myself when Mom's watching.' He thought.

It was 12.28PM, and one of the staff walked in and said, "Yo guys, get ready, you'll be out in 2 minutes' time."

Both of them got up from their seats, smoothed out their attire and took a few deep breadths and followed the staff to the side of the stage. "Good luck." The staff wished them when they were at the side of the stage.

"Thanks Joe." Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.

"**Hello everybody! Welcome to Fire&Ice's biggest concert ever! We're all here to celebrate with the two most sought after guys their 2nd Anniversary! ARE-YOU-READY??!"** The emcee shouted into the microphone. After receiving screams of "YES", the emcee continued, **"We shall now welcome our stars, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li, the FIRE&ICE!" **With the cue, Syaoran and Eriol both jogged onto the stage and announced the start of their 3-hour-long concert.

-----

"OH MY GOD SAKURA! IT'S ERIOL! EERRIIOOLL!!!" Tomoyo screamed, along with the crowd as both guys came out from the backstage.

"O-Oh my… I-Is this… Really happening to… m-me?" Sakura asked. She could not belief her eyes. The guy she adored ever since she first met on the train was now standing right in front of her, and they were only less than a meter apart. "T-Tomoyo, I think I'm fainting."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Tomoyo shouted to her friend. "IT'S ERIOL, SAKURA, IT'S ERIOL! HE'S WAVING AT US!" She was practically going crazy.

Throughout the whole concert, Tomoyo was shouting and screaming while Sakura just sat there, silently staring at Syaoran.

(A/N: Can I skip the concert part? I'm really bad at describing. But just to let you know, both Syaoran and Eriol DID NOT notice Tomoyo and Sakura. There were just too many heads in the crowd. Yup. Don't kill me for that k? Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!)

After the concert, 3.45pm, Backstage

"That was amazing!" Eriol said as he plopped down on the couch and gulped down a bottle of water. "Now I can drink all I can and no one can stop me from running to the toilet!"

"Eriol…" Syaoran sweatdropped. "If you haven't forgotten, we're supposed to meet my mother, who unfortunately has got hold of the backstage passes?" With this, Eriol stood and smoothed out his attire again as he patiently waited for Yelan Li's arrival.

"SYAAAOOORAAAN! My cute little brother!" Came a high-pitched female voice. It was Feimei, one of Syaoran's sisters.

"F-Feimei… Nice to see you here, I think…" He said while struggling to get out of her sister's grasp.

"Oh my little brother, I missed you so much!" Feimei stated, pinching and hugging her beloved brother. "And you must be Eriol! You're so hot!" she turned her attention to Eriol, and Syaoran heaved a huge sigh of relief. But before Feimei could do her little nasty things to Eriol, who was pretty shocked at the moment, an elegantly-dressed woman walked in.

"Feimei, please behave." She spoke. And with that, the hyper-active girl calmed down and stayed still. "Syaoran, it's been a long time."

"Yes, mother. I hope you've been doing well." Syaoran answered.

"Your performance today," Yelan started. Syaoran held his breadth as he waited for his mother to finish her sentence, expecting the worst. "was pretty good." She finished. "I'm proud of you."

He felt so relieved that a huge smile crept onto his lips. "Thank you mother. I have worked hard."

Yelan nodded, "You must be Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's a pleasure to see you in real person."

"No, please do not say that. It's my pleasure." Eriol answered. It was getting a bit awkward with all the formalities. 'Why does Syaoran speak to his Mom like that?' He thought inwardly.

"Anyway, I'm Yelan Li." Yelan introduced. "And, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH PLEASE? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO HOT!" She started to get all crazy. (A/N: You guys are gonna hate me for this, aren't you?)

"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled and fainted.

-----

Sakura and Tomoyo are walking on the streets of Yokohama, talking animatedly about the concert they had just watched.

"I'm not saying that it's true, but I think I caught Eriol winking at me – twice!" Tomoyo said.

"He so did not do that!" Sakura replied. "He was winking at US, the fans, not only you!"

"NO WAY! He winked at me, the GREAT Tomoyo Daidouji! How can any guy not notice me?" Tomoyo retorted.

"Er, Tomoyo-chan, if you haven't noticed, there were a lot of pretty girls who were ten times more attractive and sexy than us – Oof!" Sakura was saying, but stopped when she got knocked down. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm really sorry!" (A/N: Who do you think she bumped into? Make a guess!

…..

…..

…..

And the answer is…)

"No, it's okay, it's my fault. I'm sorry." A GIRL with ruby eyes and black hair explained. "Are you injured?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. No worries. How about you?" Sakura replied. 'She's beautiful…' Sakura thought inwardly.

"Naw, I'm alright. My name is Meiling Li. Nice to meet you?" She took out her hand and helped Sakura up.

"Sakura Kinomoto. This is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura answered. 'A Li? Syaoran's a Li too…"

"Hello. That was a good way of making friends." Tomoyo greeted, and this made the three of them laugh.

"Well, why not we have a cup of coffee at the coffee house over there?" Meiling suggested, but seeing the unsure faces of her two new friends, she continued, "My treat!"

"Oh sure! Let's go!" Tomoyo answered and got a head start.

"Is she always that hyper?" Meiling asked, and Sakura nodded her head as she laughed along with Meiling.

--------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope that's a good Chapter. Reviews?** **:) I love you guys! For reading, and for giving constructive reviews! HUGS! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did I take too long to update? Haha. I'm glad you guys like my story. So far so good, no writer's block or whatever. But I'm having some problems with It's Cupid's Arrow!... Anyhow, read on! OH **S&S meets in this chapter**! Finally eh? Hahahahaha… … … … …

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. _But I do own the plot._ **

Enjoy... :)

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Coffee House, 4pm

"So, you're not a Japanese then, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. She was relieved that Meiling was an easy-going person.

"Yea, I'm from Hong Kong. I came here to Japan 'cos it's part of my job. But I think it's a long-term stay, since I've been here for more than 2 years." Meiling explained. "You guys stay here, at Yokohama? I only reached here today."

"Actually, no. Our hometown is Tomoeda, which is quite near to Tokyo… We're here for a concert." Tomoyo said.

"Don't tell me… It's Fire&Ice's concert?" Meiling queried. 'This is interesting…' she thought.

"Yep! Eriol is hot! Sakura-chan has a really huge crush on Li!" Tomoyo chirped. "And I seriously think that he winked at me just now – twice!"

"Tomoyo-chan! For god's sake, I don't have a HUGE crush on Li, AND Eriol did not wink at you, not even once!" Sakura defended herself. Her face was currently as red as a tomato.

"I see… Well, Syaoran is cute… But he's always so serious." Meiling said absentmindedly.

"You sound as if you know him… Is he related to you or something? You even have the same surname!" Sakura asked, taking a sip of cappuccino from her cup.

'Oh no… Should I tell them? I only just met them… But they seem pretty nice. Oh well…' Meiling thought. "Actually…" She started. Sakura and Tomoyo placed their cups on the saucers and waited for Meiling to continue. "We're cousins." Meiling finished.

She could see from Sakura and Tomoyo's facial expressions that they did not expect that to come. For one, their mouths were opened so wide that Meiling could fit her fists in without any difficulties.

"C-cousins!? Cousins with THE Syaoran Li?" Sakura asked, and Meiling nodded. "Oh my… God. W-well, do you mind describing a little about him? I mean, yes, there are magazine interviews and all, but, they're just very limited, you know? B-but if it's too troublesome, you can just forget I asked." Sakura was still pretty shocked from the information.

"Oh, sure! It's no problem. But I trust that you guys won't go around telling other people what I told you? 'Cos if you do, I might get sacked. Haha." Meiling joked.

"WE PROMISE!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

"And a little info on Eriol too, pretty please?" Tomoyo added.

"OK! Here goes…"

-----

"Aa-cchooo!!!" Syaoran sneezed. "Aa-choo! Aa-choo! Aaa-cchooo!"

"Whoa, are you okay, dude?" Eriol asked. "4 times in a row!"

"Someone must be talking bad about me. And if it ain't you, it must be Meiling!" Syaoran cursed. He has always been superstitious.

Eriol laughed and nodded. "It must be. She enjoys talking behind your back. It sometimes makes me wonder how you two became cousins."

Syaoran grunted. But deep down inside, he was actually quite thankful that Meiling was his cousin. When he had decided to join Wei Entertainment, Meiling was the only one in his family that supported him, and to prove her support, she left home too, and followed him to wherever he went.

"Sirs, we're here." The chauffeur announced as they reached the entrance of Royal Hotel. Stepping out of the vehicle, they thanked the chauffeur and proceeded up to their rooms.

"I'm gonna take a bath first. We'll go down for dinner after that." Syaoran said, going into his room.

Eriol went into his own room, took off his shirt and taking his bathrobe from the cardboard, he stepped into the bathroom.

(A/N: Am I focusing too much on the leads? If I am, please state in your reviews and I'll make some changes in the next Chapter eh?)

7pm

Meiling was walking back to the hotel with Sakura and Tomoyo. She had found out during their little chat at the coffee house that they were actually staying at the same hotel, and Meiling had told them that both Syaoran and Eriol are in that hotel too. This got them really ecstatic.

"Your room number, Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked when they were in the lift.

"Mine is 489. What about you guys?"

"462. We're sharing one room. Well then, we'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast! And say hi to the boys for us, will you?" Tomoyo said as the lift's door opened on the 46th floor.

Meiling nodded and waved goodbye to them, and waited for the lift to stop at her own floor. "They're so nice, aren't they?" She asked the lift-lady, who simply nodded and gave a small smile. 48th floor - the lift door opened to reveal to handsome young men waiting for it. "Syaoran! Eriol!"

"Hey Meiling. Where've you been? We haven't seen you anywhere after the concert." Eriol asked.

"I met new friends! They're really nice people, and really pretty too!" Meiling explained. "And they're your fans!"

"Really? Did you say pretty? What're their names?" Eriol and Syaoran stepped into the lift and Meiling went down with them.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. You know the D-Designs Enterprise? Tomoyo's the main designer for the company!" Meiling chirped. She was really happy to have befriended Sakura and Tomoyo. "And mind you, she's only 17!"

"Well, next time you guys meet up, allow me to tag along." Eriol said. He was interested to find out more about this Daidouji girl.

"We're meeting up tomorrow morning for breakfast at the restaurant on level two. You may come along if you want." Meiling offered.

"Great. I'll be there! They're staying at this hotel too?" Eriol asked.

Nodding, Meiling turned her attention towards Syaoran. "You?"

"I'm fine with anything." Syaoran replied.

"Good!" Meiling chirped. 'Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan will be so happy!' she thought.

-----

"Wourdn't it be nishe ih we mec Ri an' Eriol?" (Wouldn't it be nice if we met Li and Eriol?) She swallowed. "I mean, we're in the same hotel…" Tomoyo was saying. She was currently eating cup noodles, with her back against the foot of the king-sized bed, and watching a random variety show.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still preparing her cup noodles, filling it with boiling hot water. "It'll make us look despo if we go around looking for them… Might as well be good fangirls." She said.

"True… But now that we know Meiling-chan-" Tomoyo was saying, but Sakura cut her off.

"No! We can't. We're not going to USE Meiling-chan, okay?" she cried out.

"Okay, okay! Relax. I'm sorry for even thinking about it." Tomoyo apologized. "Anyway, any plans for tomorrow?"

"We'll see if Meiling-chan's free after breakfast… Maybe we can do some shopping?" Sakura suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to Yamashita Park. There's a Doll Museum there!" Tomoyo chirped. She loves dolls. Be it Artist Dolls, Variation Dolls, Collection Dolls, or whatever dolls, as long as it's a doll, Tomoyo will go all cheery.

"Sure. Sounds interesting anyways." Sakura agreed. They continued to talk for quite some time until it was time for them to go to bed.

Tuesday, 9.03am

Tomoyo was wearing a black sleeveless MiuMiu top with a very low neckline, and a cream-colored knee-length skirt. She had a little make-up on, and her hair was plaited, with two strands of fringe let loose. On her hand was her self-designed knee-length coat and a black Jimmy Choo clutch.

Sakura had her hair pulled back into a messy-but-elegant bun, and it allowed her fringe to loosely fall around her face, in a neat way, of course. She had worn a green knee-length spaghetti-striped floral print day-dress. She, too, had a coat on her hands, except it was cream-colored instead of black, and it's longer then Tomoyo's. She carried a white VBH clutch.

Both of them were chatting animatedly as they waited for Meiling at the restaurant, who was a bit late. 2 minutes later, she arrived.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry for being late. Was waiting for them to get ready." Meiling announced her arrival. She was wearing a red knitted top and jeans.

Sakura and Tomoyo were about to ask who were the "them", when two strikingly handsome guys – one who looked extremely grumpy, and one who looked too cheery for his own good – walked over, both had their hands in their pockets.

"Let me introduce – This is Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo gave a little nod, "and this is Sakura Kinomoto." Meiling introduced.

"E-er… H-hello?" Sakura squeaked. Both she and Tomoyo had a huge blush on their faces, and while Tomoyo's eyes couldn't leave Eriol, Sakura just stared at her legs.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Eriol spoke up.

Syaoran thought all these introductions were a waste of time, thus he pulled out a chair, took his seat and started looking over the menu.

"Right, some very rude guy's getting impatient." Meiling stated, and Syaoran glared at her.

Throughout the whole breakfast, Sakura only managed a few squeaks of "Yes"s and "No"s while questions were thrown at her. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol chatted as if they knew each other long ago, and Syaoran kept silent throughout, but not forgetting shooting death glares towards Eriol and Meiling whenever they made fun of him. Well, not that he didn't notice the very shy Sakura sitting right across him.

**Sakura's POV**

How can this be happening? I don't believe this! SYAORAN LI is sitting right in front of me! He looked so good when he walked in just now… But what's with his face? He doesn't seem like a morning person… Is he always this grumpy?

It's been almost an hour, and he hasn't spoke a word! I want to hear his voice…

Why can't I bring myself to look at him?

**Syaoran's POV**

She's so quiet. Is she always like that? If she is, then she must be quite boring a person. How can Dai-whatever-san put up with her?

Wait! She just looked up! Her eyes are… green? I must have seen wrongly… Could it be contact lens? It must be…

**Normal POV**

"Are you wearing green contacts?" Syaoran suddenly asked. All of them immediately stopped their conversation and looked weirdly at him.

Sakura jerked her head up. "M-me?" She squeaked. 'OH MY GOD! He talked to me!' She thought.

Syaoran nodded and said, "Who else here has green eyes?"

"O-oh… Erm… N-no." Sakura replied shyly, looking down again.

"No? So your eyes are green? Or should I say, emerald?" Syaoran asked again, looking at her incredulously.

"Yes…" Sakura confirmed.

Syaoran nodded his head. Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "And your name might be? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening just now."

Sakura looked up, straight into his eyes. Taking in a deep breadth, she smiled and replied, "Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Li-san."

--------------------

**A/N: Lalala:3 Review k? THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm laaate! Really really late! And I'm sorry… :( To those who still continue to support me, thank you very much! And, this chapter might be a little short, but the next one will be up soon! VERY VERY SOON; this I can PROMISE! Once again, thanks for your continuous support!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. **_**But I do own the plot.**_

Enjoy... :)

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 4…**_

"_Are you wearing green contacts?" Syaoran suddenly asked. All of them immediately stopped their conversation and looked weirdly at him._

_Sakura jerked her head up. "M-me?" She squeaked. 'OH MY GOD! He talked to me!' She thought._

_Syaoran nodded and said, "Who else here has green eyes?"_

"_O-oh… Erm… N-no." Sakura replied shyly, looking down again._

"_No? So your eyes are green? Or should I say, emerald?" Syaoran asked again, looking at her incredulously._

"_Yes…" Sakura confirmed._

_Syaoran nodded his head. Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "And your name might be? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening just now."_

_Sakura looked up, straight into his eyes. Taking in a deep breadth, she smiled and replied, "Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Li-san."_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Caught aback by Sakura's sudden change of attitude, Syaoran stuttered, "R-right. Syaoran Li." He took out his hand for her to shake. Shyly, Sakura took his hand and shook it. "So, anybody else in your family has the same eye color as you have, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura shook her head. "S-Sakura will do, Li-san."

'What? She wants me to call her Sakura? But I most definitely will NOT allow her to call me Syaoran. No way.' He thought. Shaking his head, he replied harshly, "I choose to call you Kinomoto-san though, since I would prefer you to address me as Li. We're not that close for you to call me my first name." He did not mean to be so mean in his words, but he just could not help it.

Sakura was shocked, and embarrassed at herself. "S-sorry." She looked as if she was about to cry.

Eriol elbowed Syaoran, while Tomoyo and Meiling just glared at him. "He's like that, Kinomoto-san. Don't mind him." Eriol comforted Sakura.

Nodding, Sakura excused herself to the toilet. It was just too embarrassing for her to stay around. Tomoyo followed her to make sure that she's okay.

"Syaoran Li! How could you?" Meiling raged.

"What? I didn't do nothing wrong." Syaoran defended himself. "I'm just being honest."

"You're such a jerk!" Meiling cursed and resumed eating her food.

"I have to agree with her, dude." Eriol sided Meiling.

"Eat your food." Syaoran snapped. Eriol sighed and bit into his Apple Pie while waiting for the two girls to get back.

'Did I really go too far? Couldn't help it though… Great, I'm feeling guilty now.' Syaoran thought as he took a sip of orange juice.

-----

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Tomoyo asked with concern. Sakura had locked herself up in one of the cubicles. Tomoyo leaned her ear towards the door. 'Weird, no sobs. Does this mean she's not crying?'

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I'll be out in a while." Sakura said.

"I'll wait for you here." Tomoyo offered.

"Alright. Give me a sec." The toilet bowl flushed and Sakura came out.

"Oh, you were really doing your business in there? I thought you were crying…" Tomoyo said. This earned a little giggle from Sakura.

"I'm not crying Tomoyo-chan. But those words did hurt though. But Eriol said he's like that, didn't he? So I'm guessing he's quite mean a person to start off with. Or maybe he just dislikes people to call him by his first name." Sakura stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think he's a mean person though. Because if he is, then he wouldn't have given up his seat to an old lady when I saw him on the train." Sakura continued.

Tomoyo nodded. "Try to get to know him better then, Sakura-chan."

"Will do." Sakura washed her hands and dried them. While walking out, she teased Tomoyo. "I see you and Hiiragizawa-san are making a good progress eh? You're on first name basis already!" Tomoyo blushed and slapped Sakura on her arm. "Oww!" Sakura shrieked. With that, both of them giggled and walked towards their table.

-----

"That was an enjoyable breakfast, Tomoyo. I hope to see you again." Eriol said. Sakura and Meiling tried to stifle a giggle, but failed to do so. Syaoran smirked.

Blushing, Tomoyo replied, "I hope to see you soon too, Eriol-kun." Eriol took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. This caused Tomoyo to blush an even darker color of red.

"Right! Let's go Tomoyo-chan! Doll Museum is waiting for us!" Sakura cut in and after the farewells, she caught Tomoyo's hand and started running towards the lifts.

"They're nice girls, aren't they?" Meiling asked.

"They sure are. And really beautiful too." Eriol praised.

"At least they're not all crazy over us like other fans." Syaoran stated. He felt a sharp pain on his arm and growled, "Oww! What the hell! Stop pinching me Meiling!"

"Serves you right for bullying Sakura-chan! Hmph!" With that she stomped away. She had told Sakura and Tomoyo that because of work, she could not join them.

Eriol chuckled, and earned a death glare from Syaoran.

"What? Don't glare at me like that. You know she's right." Eriol stated. Syaoran gave a grunt of dismay. "Anyway, what do you think of Kinomoto-san?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shrugged, and gave Eriol a I-don't-give-a-damn look. 'Actually, I've taken quite a liking to her eyes…' He thought. "Anywhere in particular that you wanna go? If not, I'm going to the gym."

"The gym then!" Eriol chirped. Both guys went up to their rooms and got changed into their sports attire before proceeding to the hotel's gym.

-----

They were at the Taxi stand, waiting for a cab. The queue was long, and they'd been waiting for more than 45 minutes.

"Can you believe it, Tomoyo-chan? We just had breakfast with them!" Sakura was still ecstatic over the fact that she had just met her superstar crush.

"Can you stop repeating that? I know we had breakfast with them. I KNOW. And yes, I CAN believe it 'cos it happened." Tomoyo repeated for the –th time. "Now what's with the taxis? I think we should just call Ken instead." She flipped open her phone and started dialing numbers.

"We shouldn't be troubling Ken-san eh? He must be rest-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, a limousine parked in front of her. Ken opened the door for them and curtsied. "Arigatou, Ken-san." Sakura thanked him and got into the limo, which caused him to blush bleet red.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." Ken replied.

Ken Hiroki is a young man at the age of 22, 5 yours older than Sakura. And guess what? He has a HUGE crush on Sakura. Well, maybe not a crush. Something more than a crush. Love? Maybe.

"Sorry to trouble you Ken. We waited long enough for the taxis." Tomoyo apologized after getting into the limo.

"It's no problem at all, Daidou- I mean- Tomoyo-chan." Ken started the engine and drove off.

-----

2 hours had passed since Syaoran and Eriol started exercising, and it was when more people started coming to the gym did they decide to stop.

"Phew! That was… Great!" Eriol exclaimed as he flexed his muscles. "Grab some drinks?"

Earning no reply from Syaoran, Eriol looked over to where Syaoran was sitting and found him in a daze. With an evil grin, he commented, "Kinomoto-san's eye color is pretty weird eh? I really don't think it suits her."

Syaoran snapped out of his daze and replied, "Sakura's eyes are beautiful! You're the one who's weird!" Immediately after saying that, he slapped a hand over his mouth and cursed inwardly, 'Shit. Fell for his trap.'

"Reeeaaally… I wonder how Kinomoto-san will react if I told her what you said… And did I hear you call her SAKURA?" Eriol continued to tease him.

"You won't do that! You can't tell her that I like her!" Syaoran slapped himself again. "Shit you Eriol!"

"Damned! You confessed! I should have recorded that down!" Eriol said, and earned a death glare from Syaoran, who was, at the same time, blushing madly.

"I… I… I love… I mean, like… I like…"

--------------------

**A/N: I'm done! Lol. I'm reaaally sorry for the late update. Really really sorry! Hope you guys will continue to support this fic! REEEVIEEEW pls**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm extremely sorry, I went missing didn't I? ): You guys must be so disappointed in me! I am with myself. I'm going to graduate from College soon, and I've been studying hard for my Final Year examination, doing my Final Year Project, plus my Japanese class and all. But I know these are all excuses to your eyes, so I won't explain any further. I'm back with Chapter 6, and I hope you guys are still interested in this, thought it's been a year...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND ITS CHARACTERS. CLAMP DOES. **_**But I do own the plot.**_

Enjoy... :)

_**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 5…**_

_2 hours had passed since Syaoran and Eriol started exercising, and it was when more people started coming to the gym did they decide to stop._

"_Phew! That was… Great!" Eriol exclaimed as he flexed his muscles. "Grab some drinks?"_

_Earning no reply from Syaoran, Eriol looked over to where Syaoran was sitting and found him in a daze. With an evil grin, he commented, "Kinomoto-san's eye color is pretty weird eh? I really don't think it suits her."_

_Syaoran snapped out of his daze and replied, "Sakura's eyes are beautiful! You're the one who's weird!" Immediately after saying that, he slapped a hand over his mouth and cursed inwardly, 'Shit. Fell for his trap.'_

"_Reeeaaally… I wonder how Kinomoto-san will react if I told her what you said… And did I hear you call her SAKURA?" Eriol continued to tease him._

"_You won't do that! You can't tell her that I like her!" Syaoran slapped himself again. "Shit you Eriol!"_

"_Damned! You confessed! I should have recorded that down!" Eriol said, and earned a death glare from Syaoran, who was, at the same time, blushing madly._

"_I… I… I love… I mean, like… I like…"_

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I'd like a cup of orange juice! L-Let's go to the cafe." Syaoran swiftly walked pass Eriol, scratching the back of his head with the towel around his neck. 'Damn you Eriol. I do ONLY like her eyes... She's too quiet. Who'll like a doll who can't speak?'

Eriol smirked at Syaoran's retreating back. 'I'll get you, Syaoran. Hurhurhur...'

"OIE! FASTER!" The amber-eyed superstar growled.

--

The Doll Museum was magnificent. While Sakura just glanced through every piece of exquisitely made dolls, Tomoyo was wowing away, glitter-eyed. They stayed at the Museum for more than 2 hours before proceeding to a park nearby. They took so many pictures that they had to change 3 roles of films, and our poor Ken? His hands were loaded with bags and bags of dolls and souvenirs. They were having so much fun admiring the flowers and watching the fish in the pond that they lost track of time. Eventually, only when their stomachs growl did they notice that it was already 4 in the afternoon.



"Where do you want to have lunch, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Her face was glowing.

"Hmm, how about... Mcdonald's?" Sakura suggested, scratching her chin with her fingers. "There's a photo-printing shop beside the Mcdonald's which we passed by a while ago... We could send the photos for printing and wait while eating at Mc?"

"Brilliant! Alright let's go before we feel full from hunger! Ken, join us! I still need to shop a bit after that." The giggly Tomoyo made a head-start, while Sakura and Ken jogged up to follow the hyper lady.

--

"Your mother scares me." Eriol commented out of nowhere. "She can split her personalities anytime she wants huh?" He shivered at the thought of Yelan Li's sudden display of affection towards him.

"Don't even start. I didn't know she _loved_ you that much." Syaoran uttered. "I have never, _ever_ seen her behave that way."

"It was a nightmare." Eriol nodded at his own comment. "But the concert was great. Did you hear the screams and shouts? Wow."

"My eardrums almost burst." Syaoran scrunched his nose at the thought of the crazy fans. He took a sip of his orange juice and looked around the cafe. It was quiet and the atmosphere was calming. Then he saw. A girl with below shoulder length dark hair was sipping her drink with eyes closed, the smile on her lips and that serene look while she nodded her head against the music from her earpiece made his heart skip a beat. "It's like art..." He muttered.

"What? I didn't catch that." Eriol asked. He turned towards the direction Syaoran was facing and he saw, too. "Wow. It's like a piece of art come alive."

Then the girl, suddenly, opened her eyes and looked their direction. She gave them a warm smile and nodded, bringing up her cup in a "cheers" gesture. Syaoran was struck. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green which reminded him of Sakura. He smiled back, and pointed to his eyes.

"Contact lens." She mouthed.

'Contact lens huh... Sakura's natural...' He thought.

"What a beauty. But Tomoyo-chan's prettier than she is." Eriol stated.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"That's a fact." Eriol gulped down the rest of his juice. "We should get going."

Syaoran nodded, drank the rest of his juice and left. 'Green eyes...' He thought yet again.

--

He paced around the living room, glaring at the phone every once in a while. 'This is nerve-wrecking.' He thought. 'Dumb phone, why won't it ring!?' He's cancelled all his appointments just to stay at home and wait for the phone to ring. Somebody was supposed to call. 'Argh, I'm reaching boiling point... I can't take it anymore! ARGH!'



"Otousan, are you sure she didn't call at all for the past 2 days?!" Touya demanded, and the older man nodded. "And you let her be?!"

"Touya, let your sister enjoy herself. You should go out too, aren't you supposed to meet up with Yukito?" Fujitaka asked.

"I cancelled the meeting. She's all alone out there without me! What if she gets kidnapped or even worse, gets into an accident or something?!" Touya flared up.

"Son, please, calm down." Fujitaka sighed.

"I'm calling her." Touya decided.

"Alright son, but don't be too harsh on her now."

Touya dialled the numbers and waited while the line was getting through... "Hello? Sakura Kinomoto speaking!"

"OIE KAIJUU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?! OTOUSAN IS VERY ANGRY WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE MONSTER! ARE YOU WITH ANY GUY?! LET ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THE BRAT!" Touya shouted into the phone.

"My dear daughter, Touya is accusing me, you should know who to believe." Fujitaka called out.

Sakura giggled, "Oniisan, I'm not a monster! And thanks for caring, but I'm fine! It's fun here! We should come as a family next time! Oh and I miss both you and otousan so much!"

Touya felt a warm blanket envelope his heart, and smiled. "You take care over there, kaijuu. I'll pick you up when you're back." They said their goodbyes and hung up, and Touya dialled yet another number. "Yukito? Let's meet up. Yea, she's fine..."

And in the background, Fujitaka was smiling at the brother's love for his sister.

--

For the next 2 days, Sakura and Tomoyo had breakfast together with Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol, and after which they would go their own ways. The bond between Tomoyo and Eriol has, over the days, become quite strong. They had even exchanged numbers. Sakura and Syaoran though, only exchanged a few words once in a while. Sometimes, Syaoran would even be quite annoyed at Sakura's weird cries of "hoe"s whenever he tries to talk to her.

"So, what time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Tomoyo had asked the boys and Meiling.

"Around 6 in the evening. How about you guys?" Eriol asked, munching on his toasted bread.

"We're leaving the hotel at 8AM, so I guess we can't have breakfast together..." Tomoyo replied sadly. "Hey, we should take a photo together!" And she whipped out her camera.

"Good idea! Picture, picture!" Meiling cheered on.

'Take a picture... With Syaoran?! Are you kidding me?!' Sakura thought.



'Argh what the hell! What's the point of taking pictures when we're never going to see each other anymore anyways!' Syaoran thought, gritting his teeth.

"Come on guys! It's just one picture!" Tomoyo pressed on. With a sigh, both Sakura and Syaoran put down their cutlery and readied themselves for the camera. "Excuse me! Do you mind helping us with this? Press and hold this button, thanks!" Tomoyo told the waiter who was walking by.

"Alright, ready," The waiter urged. All of them gave their best smiles (except Syaoran, who was sulking a bit), "On 3, 2, 1!" He pressed the button, and a bright flash blinded their eyes.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo thanked the waiter, who nodded and left. "Speaking of which, we took quite a lot of pictures these days, Sakura and I." She searched through her bag. "Here they are!" She opened up a big brown envelope, took out the pictures and passed it around. "Most of the pictures are of Sakura. Hohoho!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan! This is embarrassing! You should've asked me before you start passing around! Give it back, Meiling-chan! Give it back!" Sakura tried to snatch the pictures from Meiling, but to no avail.

"Wow! Sakura-chan you're so photogenic!" Meiling commented as she flipped through them. "Goodness this is one beautiful picture. Everyone look!" Meiling held up one of the pictures which showed Sakura chasing a yellow butterfly, there was a white flower stuck at her ear, and even the wind blew at the right direction.

Sakura blushed at the attention she was getting. "Hoeeee!" She squeaked, and covered her face. "I look hideous in that photo!"

"Wow, Sakura, is that really you?" Eriol asked.

(Syaoran)

Shit. She's really pretty in that photo. Actually, she's beautiful. Those curves, that smile, and those eyes... Such innocence. She seems so gentle, as if trying her best not to hurt the butterfly, yet at the same time wanting to catch it. And that flower complimented perfectly. Damn, she is beautiful.

I looked at her. Why didn't I notice before? I've only been mean towards her, yet she doesn't seem to mind. And she's not like the other fan-girls who scream and shout and go all crazy at our existence. I really shouldn't treat her so badly. Shit, now I feel all guilty.

(End of Syaoran's POV)

"Y-You look great." Syaoran complimented.

Sakura was shocked. Actually, everyone at the table was shocked. 'Did I hear wrongly?' All of them thought.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe her ears.



"I don't repeat myself." Syaoran stated. If anyone ever noticed, though, there was a slight tint on his cheeks.

Sakura smiled. A minute later, Syaoran passed a piece of paper secretly under the table to Sakura.

_You look beautiful in that picture. _

_Li._

--

Next day, 7.55am

"Alright, we're leaving. Take care you guys!" Tomoyo bade.

"Bye Meiling-chan, Eriol-kun, Li-san. We had fun, all thanks to you guys." Sakura commented gratefully. For a second, Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met. But only for a second, for Sakura turned away blushing, and Syaoran found it difficult for him to gaze at those amazing pair of emerald orbs.

"Take good care ladies. It's great that we got to know such beautiful ladies." Eriol said. "And I'll send you a message or two, Tomoyo-chan, if you don't mind."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't mind! I'll be looking forward."

"I'll miss you guys so much! Be sure to bring me around Tomoeda sometime alright! And make sure you visit us when you come to Tokyo too." Meiling balled her eyes out, causing the lot to sweat-drop.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. We have to go." Ken informed. "We don't want to miss the train now, do we?"

"Right... Okay, we have to go now. Hope to see you guys soon! And remember, if you need a designer, you're looking at one! Hohoho!" Tomoyo passed her luggage to Ken and got into the car, followed by Sakura.

"Bye, Daidouji-san," Syaoran started. "Bye..." He paused for a while, "Sakura." He smiled.

Sakura was shocked, yet happy at the same time. She nodded, and searched inside her bag, took out an envelope and gently shoved it into Syaoran's hands. "This is for you. Bye, Syaoran." And there, they were gone.

Meiling and Eriol shared a knowing glance, and left Syaoran looking at the envelope in his hands. Slowly, he opened it up, and took out a photograph. It was the one in which Sakura was chasing a butterfly. He turned to the back, and scribbled on it were these words;

_Syaoran Li,_

_Thank you. I'm happy to be able to meet you._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

--

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now. I haven't been writing, thus you can see that it's not well-written. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Do review! :D**


End file.
